broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Sir Sheath
re :"And that is '''CHECKMATE'!" :—Sir Sheath, whenever he wins a battle '''Sir Sheath' is a brave and strong earth pony who was made into one of the greatest members of the Steed Knights of the Chess Table. Sheath is also the love interest of Twilight Sparkle. He represents the element of might. History As a colt growing up in a family with a black smith father named Vorpal Smithy, Sheath has always been fascinated on becoming a warrior. He even earned a sword for a cutie mark. Even since then, he practiced with equipment and weapons his father built for him, making himself stronger and making up his own skills. In his stallionhood, Sheath's strong, skills, and knowledge have improved over the years. One day, after the defeat of Nightmare Moon, Princesses Celestia and Luna arrived to his village looking for hoof-selected ponies to be part of their newly founded Steed Knights of the Chess Table. Sheath accepted their offer, and went with them to learn how to be a knight. At the academy, his knowledge of tactics and fighting have acceled. He would be sent on missions as part of his training, were he met the negative performing artist, Nimbus Quasar, the wacky inventor, Bright Idea, and the tough adventure-loving colt, Little Valor. After months of intense training, Sheath was the first to graduate the top of his class, and was dubbed "Sir Sheath." Not long after that, he took on Valor as his Steed Knight apprentice. Becoming a Steed Knight meant he would make a lot of enemies, like his arch nemesis, the dastardly criminal pony of Enmity, Riff Wrath. One day, the Princesses assigned the Steed Knights, Sir Sheath included, to pursuit a dangerous goblin huntsman named Malice. They chased him to Canterlot, where Sheath and his friends met Twilight Sparkle and her friends. They were to protect them while trying to apprehend Malice. WIP After the Malice job, they were all made friends, and asked to be transferred to Ponyville. Sir Sheath continues his knightly duties while living in Ponyville. Personality Sir Sheath is kind, brave, wise, and strong. He is an expert in weaponry, strategy, and hoof-to-hoof combat. His years of training and experiences has given him an unflappable demeanor, allowing him to push through the toughest of problem with ease. He is able to think and act well under great pressure. In battle, he uses both his brawn and his brain. He is now at the peak of physical and mental perfection. He maps out his surroundings in heads and quickly devise a strategy to handle to situation. His senses are so advanced, he can figure out if he's being targeted or look closely at an enemies plan. He can not be easily fooled like most ponies. His favorite contact sport is jousting and his favorite game is chess. Sheath hardly ever losses in chess for his massive intelligence in tactics and strategy. Sheath is easy to make friends with. He can even give advice to ponies who needs it the most, and he inspires other the accomplish whatever they couldn't before. He is able to keep a friend-enemy relationship with Riff Wrath. Both he and Twilight Sparkle had a massive crush on each other but are both incapable of expressing it. They would always say they deny it whenever it was brought up. The others would keep teasing them about it, due to the signs being so obvious. He'll even got easily acquainted with Shining Armor. Connection with Lord Anders Main article: Lord Anders While the Steed Knights were being created, Lord Anders was one of the Heads of the Enmity Organization. But when the organization has been compromised, the heads were furious and delivered their first strike to the would-be knights. But they were proven more formidable than Enmity anticipated. They were all well trained and organized as they are. One of these ponies that caught Anders's attention was Sir Sheath himself. He seems to be as much of a great strategist and fighter as he is. He was fascinated in rivalry between Sheath and his best agent, Riff Wrath. Sheath was the first pony ever to get the best of Riff. One time, Sir Sheath and his gang infiltrated an Enmity hideout, where he confronted Lord Anders face-to-face. The battle rages on between the two warriors, challenging each other with their skills and intelligence. Sir Sheath was just about close to victory, until his reinforcements arrive. Sheath got distracted, and at the last minutes, Anders made his escape. It wasn't easy, Sheath barely got out with a inch of his life. He was the first regular pony who ever came the closest. Now Lord Anders keeps a closer eye on Sir Sheath, in case he becomes a serious threat. He depicted Lord Anders the toughest enemies he ever faced. Other versions This version of Sir Sheath once helped Princesses Celestia and Luna with a great matter. For his selfless act and bravery, they invited him to Canterlot, where he was allowed to take the same tests the Royal Guards take. His unique knowlegde and methods has exceeded far beyond any Royal guard in history. His IQ and prowess could even rival Twilight Sparkle and Shining Armor. When the princesses asked him to join the guards' rankings, he said it wouldn't suit him. Instead, they duubed him "Sir Sheath," and offered him the title, "the Steed Knight of the Chess Table". He then goes throughout Equestria as a Soldier of Fortune; where he met Nimbus Quasar, Bright Idea, Little Valor, and the Enmity Gang, led by his arch-nemesis, Riff Wrath. He sometimes returns to Canterlot and offers a mouthly lecture to the Royal Guards. It wasn't long until Princess Luna trusted Sir Sheath and his friends with the secrets on the Elements of Chivalry. Category: Pony Category: Earth Pony Category: Stallion Category: Brony